OPERACION SONRISA
by Yunuen
Summary: One shot especial por el Día del Amor y la Amistad 8D 14/Feb/2012


**.**

Especial del 14 de Febrero, día del Amor y la Amistad.

n.n

Este one shot está dedicado a todos mis lectores y lectoras, que durante todos estos años en los que he estado en ffnet, me han brindado su tiempo y sobre todo su amistad, y han leído mis fics por muy tontos, cursis e infantiles que sean.

¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Se supone que lo que pasa en este fic es en la noche del lunes 13 de febrero, después de que Casey ha ido por el regalo de Abril, y también parte de la mañana de este martes 14 de febrero.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**OPERACIÓN SONRISA**

_**POV de Miguel Ángel**_

Lunes ya muy noche.

Es una noche muy tranquila en casa, tan tranquila, que no hay nadie que quiera quitarme el control de la tele, ni nadie que me pida que le ayude a soldar algo, ni nadie que quiera darme una lección extra de Ninjitsu.

Es una noche tan tranquila que ni quiero moverme del sofá para no hacer ruido y acabar con la paz que envuelve mi hogar que la mayor parte del tiempo es un tornado.

¿Y por qué está todo tan tranquilo?

Todos, menos yo, están en el depa de Abril planeando cómo la vamos a pasar mañana, y eso después de conseguir a duras penas el regalo de Casey para Abril.

Sé que mañana es un día muy especial, no sólo para las parejitas _de manita sudada_, si no también es un día especial para chicos como yo y mis hermanos que no tenemos muchos amigos, y queremos pasarla en grande con nuestros amigos, y por eso la _rompedera de _cabeza para pensar en pasarlo súper_ chido_, pero yo ya sé cómo pasarla, como todo los años: dando abrazos a los que quiero durante todo el día; y como ya sé qué hacer mañana por eso preferí quedarme en casa para poder pensar.

Si Rafa estuviera estaría burlándose de mí por que me ha dado por pensar. ¡Por supuesto que pienso!, y en estos días he pensado mucho en él y en esa agria actitud que desborda en cada 14 de febrero. He estado aquí tumbado en el sillón viendo como que veo la tele pero me la he pasado pensando en esa agria actitud de Rafita que no me deja que lo abrace todo el día por ser 14 de febrero porque esa misma agria actitud tampoco me deja decirle que lo quiero y por eso debo recurrir a los abrazos pero por esa agria actitud no me deja y tampoco me deja decirle que lo quiero pero por eso recurro a los abrazos pero tampoco quiere que lo abrace, y si no me deja darle abrazos ni decirle que lo quiero entonces ni como ayudarme….

Rafita se divierte como todo el mundo cuando se trata de pachanga, pero sacarle más que una sonrisa de simpatía es Misión Imposible… ¡Chachacha chachacha cha chacha, Chachacha chachacha cha chacha!... y hasta mi Sensei y mis bros me dicen que no lo moleste, que él tiene su propia forma de decirnos que nos quiere… ¡sí pero no!

¿Qué es un 14 de febrero sin diversión, chocolates, osos de peluche y abrazos?

Ojala pudiera encontrarme un hada madrina o de _perdis_ una estrella fugaz y que me concediera un deseo: que todo el día de mañana pudiera abrazar a mi hermano el gruñón aprovechando que es 14 y desquitar los abrazos de todo el año y de todos los 14 de febrero pasados.

Sí, ese sería mi deseo, pero estando sentado no voy a encontrar ni una lámpara maravillosa; aunque… hay otro tipo de truco al que puedo recurrir.

Me paro y voy a la cocina.

- Como dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "Para llegar al corazón, hay que llegar por la panza." –

¡Se me ha ocurrido prepararle algo que sea tan pero tan rico, que esté de buen humor todo el día de mañana y no me haga _cara de fuchi_ por estarlo abrace y abrace!

Así que busco el recetario, no el de Leo, que sólo dice cómo hacer comida saludable y desabrida, si no el especial para días especiales, ese que te dice cómo hacer todo tipo de postres muy sabrosos.

Veo la primera página.

- Buñuelos de manzana. Este lo cocino Doni la semana pasada. -

Paso la hoja.

- Galletas de canela. Este lo hizo Rafa ayer. -

Paso otra hoja.

- Arroz con leche. Este lo hizo Rafa antier. -

Paso otra hoja.

- Crema de sorbete de limón. Este lo hizo Rafa anteantier. -

Paso otra hoja.

- Palanqueta de nuez. Este lo hice yo la semana pasada. -

Paso otra hoja.

- Flan de Yogurt. Este lo hizo Rafa la semana pasada un día antes que yo. –

Paso otra hoja.

- Pay de Queso. Este no me acuerdo que día pero ya lo hizo Rafa. –

Paso otra hoja.

- Naranjas Rellenas. Este tampoco no me acuerdo pero lo hizo Leo. –

Y paso otra hoja.

- Ya lo hizo Rafa. -

Y paso otra hoja.

- Ya lo hizo Rafa. -

Y paso otra hoja.

- Ya lo hizo Rafa. -

¡Uf! Rafa sí que ha hecho postres; como que le esta gustando eso de cocinar, pero yo necesito algo que sea rico pero no muy dulce; a Rafa le gusta lo dulce pero no lo come tanto como yo, y necesito un postre que endulce su agrio corazón pero que no sea tan dulce.

- Mejor busco en Internet. –

Voy a la compu de Doni que aunque tiene clave entro bien fácil; tecleo en el buscador:

- "Ricos postres no muy dulces." -

Y en un segundo… aparecen muchos links de site sobre postres.

- "Postres fáciles. Mil postres. Qué mejor que viajar por el mundo de los postres a través de este. Basta con poner manos a la obra y en un momento haremos ricos postres, ya que todas ellos se conservan muy bien en frío durante un mes y el ..." Nop, no atrapa mi atención. -

Veo el que sigue.

- "Postres fáciles, Recetas de postres fáciles. Unos ricos bollitos fáciles de preparar con harina, leche, mantequilla, azúcar…. Si no te gustan los postres muy dulces, esta es tu receta, para sorprender y…" ¡Esa es mi receta! –

Le doy click y…. me deja ver toooooooodaaaaaa la lista de los postres y no me lleva directo al que quiero ver y la que quiero ver es esa del postre no muy dulce. ¡Cómo me choca que el buscador haga eso!

Si Doni hiciera caso a mis consejos, como cuando le dije que remodelara el camión que tomamos "prestado" para convertirlo en… ¡EL ACORAZADO!... si me hiciera caso, se volvería multimillonario si configurara un navegador más potente y eficiente que los que hay, pero nuestro Doni es modesto, no le interesa hacerse millonario, y yo tengo que leer opción por opción.

- Hay Rafita, si no fueras mi bro y si no te quisiera… -

"Cobertura de chocolate para postres. Esta cobertura de chocolate, mantequilla, leche, miel, esencia de vainilla y azúcar glas, es ideal para toda clase de postres que se sirvan fríos o del tiempo (bizcochos, tartas, donut, ...)"

- Nop. La que sigue. –

"Bizcochos. Unos riquísimos bizcochos fáciles y rápidos de preparar para tomar en el desayuno o el café de las tardes. Ideal para quedar bien con los invitados."

- Nop. La que sigue. -

"Buñuelos. Unos ricos bollitos fáciles de preparar con harina, leche, mantequilla, azúcar y limón entre otros ingredientes."

- Nop. -

"Rocas de chocolate. Fáciles, ricas y baratas rocas de chocolate y frutos secos, ¿qué más se puede pedir?"

- Pues un postre no muy dulce, y pues este no es. La que sigue. -

"Pay rápido tres chocolates. Para los amantes del chocolate y de los postres, el famosísimo pay de tres chocolates."

- Nop. -

Muevo el mouse para ver cuánto me falta …

- Lo bueno que la lista no es muy larga. La que sigue. -

"Pay frío de limón. Delicioso pay de limón con base de galletas y canela. Si no te gustan los postres muy dulces, esta es tu receta, para sorprender y sorprenderte."

- ¡Sí! ¡Esta es mi receta! -

¡Qué suerte! No he tenido que estar busque y busque para hallar un postre que no es muy dulce.

Le _pucho_ y veo la receta…

- Se ve fácil y rápida. Mejor me apuro si no quiero que Rafa me cache y se arruine la _sorprais_. -

Me toma 30 minutos nomás preparar el postre especial para Rafita… ¡y justo a tiempo! Los demás regresan y me hallan tumbado en el sillón viendo la tele.

Me cuentan todas las ideas que tuvieron: que si nos íbamos a una feria, o a un parque acuático, que si mejor nos íbamos a una playa de México, que si mejor nos quedábamos en casa viendo mil y un pelis y comiendo palomitas y hot dogs y sorbiendo icee, que si nos fuéramos de excursión, que si fuéramos al zoológico… la verdad no pongo mucha atención a todas las ideas que me dicen porque ya me muero de sueño, y aunque nos vamos a levantar tarde, no puedo dejar pasar mis horas de sueño si quiero conservar mi galanura, así que me voy a la camita. Ya en el mero día me entero de cómo la vamos a pasar.

Los otros no tardan en irse a dormir también y es que fue un día bastante pesado.

.

¡TITITITI! ¡TITITITI! ¡TITITITI!

Suena mi despertador y me levanto.

Lo puse a una hora más o menos tempra para tener tiempo en dejarle a Rafa su sorpresa del día del amor y la amistad.

¡Me visto _de volada_!… si ponerse una bandana y protectores cuenta como "vestirse"… ¡y bajo rápido a la cocina!

Me asomo al refri, y veo mi obra de arte, y digo obra de arte porque se ve bien bonito mi pay… ¡qué se me antoja desayunármela!, pero me regaño a mi mismo.

- _No Mikey_, - hago la voz de Centinela de Plata - _recuerda que ese pay tiene una misión muy especial_. –

Y me respondo:

– ¡No Señor! ¡Sí Señor! -

Saco el pay con una servilleta, y es que… ¡está frío!, pero para cuando Rafa se despierte estará en su punto… pero no me decido en llevarla luego luego, como que algo le falta.

Lo dejo en la mesa y busco en el refri.

- Será un postre no muy dulce, pero necesita ese "toquecito" que le diga a la lengua de Rafa y a Rafa que la vida es dulce, dulce como… como… como… ¡la miel! – encuentro un frasco de miel – Debe de ser de Leo, que prefiere la miel al azúcar. -

Lo saco, lo abro y le echo una pequeña pero generosa porción encima de la tarta; y ya contento con el resultado final, voy a paso sigiloso, como el Campeón del Nexo de Batalla que soy; me voy derechito a la habitación de Rafa que duerme como un angelito… ¡pero como un angelito del Averno porque ronca como sierra eléctrica!

Soportando la tortura que martiriza a mis pobres oídos, dejo el pay en un lugar estrátegico para que lo vea en cuanto abra los ojos.

- De ser un angelito del Averno, te volverás un angelito tan lindo como los que cantan en el coro del Cielo. –

Sonrío de gusto por lo que estoy a punto de crear… y regreso a mi camita a recuperar mi sueño de belleza.

.

¡TITITITI! ¡TITITITI! ¡TITITITI!

Suena mi despertador… ¡y me levantó de un brinco y salgo en un _tris_ para despertar y desearles un feliz día del amor y la amistad a mis seres queridos que seguro no se han levantado!

¿Para qué ponen sus despertadores si me tiene a mí?

Voy con Doni y de un abrazo de oso lo despierto.

- ¡Feliz Día, bro! ¡Te quiero mucho! -

- Sí… yo también… –

Me dice medio dormido, pero en el día ya tendrá chance de decírmelo bien.

Y voy con Leo, pero no está. Ni en los días festivos se levanta tarde, así que voy con Sensei y le doy su abrazo de oso arrancándolo de los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¡Feliz Día, Sensei! ¡Lo quiero mucho! -

- Feliz día hijo. Yo también te quiero mucho. –

¡Y me voy derechito al dojo!

- ¡Leo! – ¡extiendo los brazos y…! - ¡Feliz d…. – ¡y…! Leo no está - ¿Qué onda? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, si él no huye de mis abrazos como lo hace Rafa. -

Voy a su cuarto… y no está.

Voy a la ducha… y no está duchándose.

Voy a la bodega y no está.

Voy al taller y tampoco está.

Voy al cuarto de Sensei… y Sensei ya va saliendo bien vestidito y peinadito pero su hijo el mayor no está con él.

- ¿Sucede algo, Miguel Ángel? Hace escasos minutos estabas muy contento. –

- Leo no está. –

Trato de no desanimarme. Leo no le hace _cara de fuchi_ a mis abrazos, pero…

- Hijo, tómalo con calma. Tu niisan [hermano mayor] debe estar practicando. No se da descanso ni en los días… -

- Ya fui al dojo y no está. –

- O ya debe estar tomando un b… -

- Ya fui al baño y no está. –

- Habrá regresado a su habit…. –

- Y regresé a su habitación y no está, ni en el taller ni en la bodega. -

- Quizás, haya ido por la Señorita O'Neil y el Señor Jones. -

- ¡AH! - ¿cómo es que no lo pensé? - ¡Sí! Debió ir por ellos… –

Pero en eso, escuchamos unas carcajadas.

- Parece ser que alguno de tus hermanos ya empezó con el festejo. -

Sensei sonríe, pero yo salgo de volada... ¡Es Rafita! ¡Mi hermano el que se carcajea a todo pulmón es Rafita!

¡Mi malvado plan funcionó!

¡Así que llego dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo al corajudo de mi hermano que por mi delicioso pay ya no lo es y…!

- ¡Rafita! ¡Feliz…! – pero Rafa no es el único en la cocina - ¿Leo? -

- Hola Mikey. – me dice muy quitado de la pena… ¡si lo estuve buscando cómo loco! – Feliz d… - ¡y comiéndose el pay especial de Rafa!

¡Le quito el plato!

- Oye Mikey, – y Rafa me regaña - esa rebanada es de Leo, yo se la di. – y me quita el plato y se lo regresa a Leo.

- ¡Pero ese pay nada más es para ti! –

- ¿Y que hay de malo en que la comparta con mi bro si está muy sabroso? –

- ¿Sí te gustó? -

- ¡Pues sí! –

- ¿Pero cómo supiste que yo lo hice?-

- Porque tú te quedaste en casa mientras los demás sufrimos por pensar en la pachanga de hoy, y como no estuviste en la _pensadera_, fuiste el único que tuvo tiempo de hacer el pay. -

- No pues sí. -

- Gracias. – y hace una gran sonrisota.

Rafa dijo "Gracias". Estoy en shock total y reacciono cuando me… ¡aplasta… con un…. tremendo… abrazo de… súper tortuga!

Me suelta cuando estaba sintiendo que casi me estrangula.

- Wow, Rafa. – dice Leo - Ese fue un gran abrazo, pero… no me has dado el mío. Me has compartido de ese delicioso pay pero no me has dado mi abrazo. -

Leo se ve medio triste… ¡Leo está celoso de mí porque Rafita me dio mi abrazo y a él no!

- Pa' luego es tarde. – dice Rafa bien contento.

Entonces Rafa extiende sus brazos en todo lo largo que son y le da un abrazo tan fuerte a Leo que hasta lo levanta del suelo.

- Sé que casi no lo digo, pero, te quiero mucho Leo. –

Y Leo no puede desaprovechar: abraza a Rafa, aunque no tan fuerte, y… le gana la emoción.

- Yo también te quiero, Rafa, yo también. -

¡Pero qué bonito! ¡Es mucho mejor de lo que había soñado de cómo iba a ser Rafita después de transformarlo de Tortuga Gruñona a Osito Cariñosito! Este momento tan feliz merece que le tome la foto… pero no tengo cámara… ¡¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió tener lista la cámara? ¡Ah, pero tengo mi celular! Lo busco y… ¡Rayos, lo dejé en mi habitación!

Estoy por ir _volando_ a mi cuarto, y en cuanto me doy vuelta… Sensei y Doni ya están en la cocina mirando bien contentos a mis dos hermanos pero como no creyendo lo que está pasando, y... ¿cómo es que no me fije que ya estaban aquí?, Como sea, voy por mi celular, y… ¡y Doni me ha ganado la idea de tomarle la foto a Rafa y Leo!

Claro, Doni siempre es precavido y siempre trae su celular y ya ha sacado la foto.

La vida no es justa.

Gracias a mí, Rafa está mostrando su lado tierno sin pena, y Doni me ha ganado la exclusiva. En fin.

Rafa por fin suelta a Leo, y Leo disimuladamente se talla un ojo, y ahora Rafa va a darle su abrazo a Sensei…

- Feliz día, Sensei. –

- Feliz día, hijo. -

… y luego es el turno de Doni, que aunque retrocede para huir de mi creación, Rafa lo atrapa en un abrazo.

- Feliz Día, Cerebrito. –

- Feliz… día… - también sufre el abrazo de Osito Cariñosito estrangulador.

- He creado un monstruo. – digo muy bajito; sigo muy asombrado del nuevo Rafa que he creado.

- Qué tal si empezamos el día – dice un Rafa muy contento – acabándonos el pay que Mikey hizo. –

- Buena sugerencia hijo. – dice Sensei echando chispas por los ojos.

Sensei es otro que no le hace caso a Leo de no pasarse en comer muchos postres, pero creo que por hoy, Leo _se va a hacer de la vista gorda_.

Nos sentamos a la mesa mientras Rafa busca platos y cucharas.

- ¿Alguien sabe – Doni pregunta muy bajito pero con mucha curiosidad – a qué se debe el cambio tan radical en la actitud de Rafita? -

¡Es justo lo que esperaba!

Agito la mano para llamar su atención y que me conceda mi turno para hablar. ¡Me muero de ganas por contar cómo es que cumplí con mi misión imposible llamada "Operación Sonrisa"!

- Yo creo - pero Leo habla primero… ¡no!; si Rafa ya es cariñoso y educado, ¿a poco él ahora va a ser el aguafiestas? – que ha sido por comer el pay de limón; pay que hizo Mikey especialmente para Rafa. -

- Ya no estoy seguro de querer probarlo. – dice Doni con precaución.

Todos se me quedan mirando. Bueno, así cambia la cosa. Me extiendo como un pavoreal.

- _Elemental mi querido Watson_. – imito la voz de tan famoso detective – _Mi pay me quedó tan rico, que pudo cambiar la agria actitud de Rafa por este día especial del Amor y la Amistad_. –

- No. - ¡y tiene que hacer aparición la escrupulosa mente del Cerebrito arruinando mi momento de gloria! – No creo que haya sido únicamente por comer el pay, debe existir una explicación más razonable. –

- ¿Haberla hecho mucho cariño? – desafío al Cerebrito.

- Lo dudo. –

¡Ay! Doni a veces pues ser tan necio…

- ¿Qué ingredientes usaste, hijo? –

- Según los de la receta: galletas, limones, margarina, leche condensada… pero al final le agregue mi toque especial: un chorrito de miel, para que a Rafita _le cayera el 20_ de que la vida es dulce. –

Todos me miran con admiración.

- Tomaste el frasco de miel que está en el refri. – me dice Leo.

- ¡Pero lo dejé como estaba! – y es que se enoja que agarremos sus cosas y no las dejemos como estaban.

- Mikey, - parece que me va a regañar… pero me sonríe, ¡qué alivio! – no es miel lo que le agregaste al pay. –

- ¿Qué no es miel? Pero si es viscosa y dorada. –

- No es miel. –

Abro la boca para decirle a Leo que no le entiendo, pero Rafa regresa a la mesa, rebana lo que queda de pay y nos da una generosa porción a los que faltamos; luego luego tomo una cuchara para probar mi suculenta obra Maestra (tenía que heredar el talento de mi tocayo, ¿no?), y… ¡LA MIEL SABE ÁCIDA!

¡¿POR QUÉ LA MIEL SABE ÁCIDA?, ¡SE SUPONE QUE LA MIEL SABE DULCE, NO ÁCIDA, ¡¿POR QUÉ SABE ÁCIDA?

- ¿No… es miel? – miro a Leo para que acabe de explicarme.

- Eso quería preguntarte. – Rafa interrumpe - ¿Qué es este ingrediente especial que es doradito y sustancioso como la miel? No es dulce sino acidito pero eso le da un sabor único. -

¡Sigo mirando a Leo que parece que le gusta tenerme en suspenso porque no me dice qué rayos es esa miel que no es miel!

- Es jalea real, Rafa. – le dice a Rafa en vez de a mí.

- ¿Jalea real? –

- En el refri hay dos frascos que parecen contener lo mismo, - ahora me mira – pero cada uno tiene su etiqueta para evitar confusiones: uno contiene miel, y el otro, jalea real. -

- Tanto la miel, - dice Doni; ya era hora de la explicación razonable – como la jalea real poseen propiedades muy benéficas para la salud; la diferencia que existe entre una y otra es el sabor: la miel es dulce, mientras que la jalea real tiene un sabor un tanto ácido. –

- Por eso es que traje la miel y la jalea real, - dice Leo - por sus beneficios que nos pueden aportar si las incluimos en nuestra dieta diaria: la miel es para sustituir el azúcar, y la jalea real, para aprovechar sus múltiples beneficios; si hasta les expliqué, pero como suele pasar, no me prestaron atención. –

Sensei sólo mueve la cabeza, y Leo nos mira con reproche, pero Rafa se hace cargo.

- Nunca había probado la jalea real, - come su rebanada con mucho gusto – no sabe tan mal aunque es ácida. -

- Sí, sabe bien con la tarta de limón. - Leo también come su rebanada con mucho gusto.

- Ahora comprendo… - dice Doni.

- ¿Gué Deguebrido? – Rafa le pregunta con la boca llena de pay de limón y jalea real.

- Resulta que, según el Dr Introzzi, quien ha estudiado minuciosamente las propiedades de la jalea real, la jalea real es ante todo un estimulante biológico y energético de las diferentes funciones orgánicas; sin embargo, ha descubierto un detalle interesante: que hay sujetos sensibles a esta acción de la jalea real; estos experimentan una sensación estimulante muy general que hace recordar mucho a la provocada por las anfetaminas: mayor posibilidad de acción física e intelectual, mayor resistencia a la fatiga, especialmente a la fatiga provocada por la falta de sueño, y también una sensación de euforia y de mayor confianza propia. -

- Cierto. - dice Leo – "Sujetos sensibles a la jalea real, experimentan una sensación de euforia y de mayor confianza propia". –

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué interesante! - dice Rafa; de verdad parece sorprendido y no ha salido con su típica frase: "¿y a mi qué?

Nos quedamos viéndolo…

Rafa se sirve otra rebanada de pay con jalea real, y se va a comer de su pay pero… ¡me lanzo y lo atrapo del cuello para otro abrazo!, y no me dice nada, si no que me devuelve el abrazo.

¡Y los que nos faltan!

Ya_ me cayó el 20:_ en algunos, la jalea puede hacerles sentir muy felices, y Rafita tal vez no esté dando de brinquitos como Caperucita Roja cuando va con su abuelita, pero la jalea le ayudó a que su gruñón temperamento se volviera amable y cariñoso; y pues sí, o más bien no, no leí la etiqueta del frasco, y tomé el de jalea real creyendo que era miel, pero gracias a este "experimento accidental"… ¡hoy tendremos el mejor 14 de febrero de nuestras alcantarillezcas vidas!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p>Dioses… Yo y mis divagaciones.<p>

n.n

Por mucho tiempo estuve piense y piense y piense en esa comida o bebida que podría ser el punto débil de Rafita xD y justo la semana pasada hallé lo de la jalea real xD

Y es que pensaba (tipo fórmula algorítmica): _Si Mikey es al azúcar, Doni al café y Leo al chocolate, Rafita es al_…. pero no sabía qué alimento podría cambiar el temperamento de Rafa: de ser gruñón a ser un chico cortés; pensaba y pensaba que Rafa también debía tener ese alimento que le afecta, porque, aunque ya he escrito que lo suyo es la bebida, no me convencía, y eso que hay decenas y decenas de fics que dicen que Rafa bebe, pero yo quería encontrar algo diferente, así que me puse a buscar, y hallé una página sobre los beneficios de ciertos alimentos, y ahí leí lo que puede hacer la jalea real.

xD

Ojala no les parezca disparatada esta idea,

n.n

y lo digo porque alguien ya me dijo que no cree que Leo deje su actitud responsable y se ponga _happy _cuando come chocolate y más con el chocolate oscuro,

pero ya sabes:

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
